


Playing Healer

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Cock Warming, Dominance, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, M/M, Medical Kink, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Physical Restraint, Potions Accident, Prostate Massage, Sensual Play, Shaving, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Submission, Top Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a potions mishap, Sirius needs to care for Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/gifts).



> For my dear, acatnamedeaster, who asked for a really kinky story with her two favorite HP men. I'll admit her version of Severus and Sirius usually inspire me each time I write them, however, this particular story was written for her specifically. I indulged with some of my own takes on kinks as well as the ins and outs of a D/s relationship between long term partners. Mind the warnings.

** Playing Healer **

The low, rumbling booms followed by muffled swearing made Sirius shake his head. He ignored the sounds, though. Severus in the lab on Experimenting Day was not someone to be trifled with. Unless there was smoke billowing from the door, or flames crawling down the hallway, then the situation was normal. He adjusted his glasses and took a deep breath, nibbling on the end of the pencil, trying to decipher the clue to twenty-seven across when several loud slams in quick succession drew his attention once more.

A sharp, echoing pop made his eyebrow arch and Sirius grinned as he inhaled the scent of Mrs Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover. Well then. Experimenting Day was over. Better to go check the damage as there was always some at the end of these specific days. The pipes groaned as the shower started and Sirius chuckled. He took his time, underlining the crossword puzzle clue and folding away the _Prophet_ , tucking the pencil inside the paper before standing. He stretched, his back cracking, as he raised his arms over his head and twisted out the kinks from sitting in one spot too long.

With a flick of his wand, he doused the lights and slowly made his way up the stairs to the bedroom. The water shut off before he made it to the door and he schooled his face, pushing open the door to find Severus face down on the bed in nothing but his underpants.

Standing in the doorway, Sirius admired the lean form of his husband stretched out across the mattress. Acres of pale skin, scars from both life and emotion decorated Severus as well as well-toned muscles. Sirius thought him too sparse sometimes, but Severus ate like a ruddy bird, inhaling everything that wasn't nailed down on the table and still didn't seem to gain a stone. At least not unless you looked closely. Severus was pudging up a bit round his middle, but then again, Sirius had no room to talk. He'd gained a bit of bulk over the years as well, however; there was something just a bit different about Severus tonight that drew his eye, even though he couldn't quite place his finger on it yet.

Moving closer to the bed, Sirius studied Severus, looking for differences. Same long, pale feet and long bony toes that Severus used to pinch him when he was feeling particularly vindictive. Severus' back was pinked from the shower with little, purpled stretch lines across his shoulders as if he'd recently pulled the skin too far, too fast. His dark eyes were closed, and tension set on his face, adding some lines around his eyes but removing others altogether from around his mouth. A striking profile with his hawk's beak of a nose minus the day's stubble, even though it should have been showing through the morning's shaving charm by now. And one lone curl of dark hair was plastered to his cheek; the rest tucked behind his ear, still damp and wet on his reddened neck.

Sirius trailed his fingers along Severus' calf. Severus' skin was smooth and warm from the bath, slightly red from the heat of the water but the normally coarse hairs on his legs felt different. Softer as if they weren't quite as long or thick.

"Must you?"

"Since you insist on displaying yourself like a banquet, I couldn't resist."

Severus snorted.

"Bad day at the office, dear?"

This time Severus groaned and buried his face in the pillows. "Someone needs to revoke all the potions awards from my shelves. There was a saboteur brewing in my lab today and he blew up several of my cauldrons whilst impersonating a potions genius."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'll call the Aurors."

Severus flipped over on the bed, glaring up at Sirius, and Sirius blinked rapidly, biting his lip and trying not to laugh. Lying on his back, Severus had a few more distinctive marks on his front, ones that hadn't been there this morning, of that Sirius was certain. The explosions had caused a few burns Severus hadn't bothered to treat, and his skin looked almost shiny. The scars from Nagini's attack stood out in bold relief and Sirius hissed as he reached down to touch Severus' nipple; it was already starting to bruise and turn a vibrant shade of puce.

Severus snarled at him and grabbed Sirius' hand, shoving it away from him. "Does it read 'touch me'?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "No, it doesn't, but I thought I'd see if you'd done more than just bruise yourself, you great berk. I know what I'm doing."

Severus huffed out a breath. "I know," he offered in a low, quiet tone and closed his eyes.

Sirius eyed him, running his professional gaze over Severus's body now to see how much damaged he'd done to his person. Besides the shiny and already bruising skin, Severus's chest hair was thinner, though, he hadn't had much to begin with in the first place. Gently, Sirius placed his hand flat on Severus' chest and carefully pressed on him.

Severus moaned and Sirius withdrew his hand but not before noticing how much firmer and taut the skin felt under his fingers.

"What were you working on?"

One eye opened, just a slit of black gazed up at him, and Severus' lips quirked at the edge of his mouth. "A potion," he said.

"My husband, the comedian," Sirius drawled. "Fine, then, don't tell me. Suffer if you wish. I'll just have to take you to A&E if I give you the wrong treatment. Embarrassing, I must admit, seeing as I'm supposed to know what I'm doing, but I reckon no one will blame me for poisoning my very own bastard."

"Ha-ha," Severus deadpanned then rolled back over. "I don't need attention. Leave me alone."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Git." He stalked into the ensuite and rummaged in the medicine cabinet.

"And don't you forget it!" came the muffled reply.

Sirius chuckled as he leaned out the door and watched Severus. One long finger traced the pattern on the coverlet, a frown marring his face. His feet hung off the bed, swinging slightly, restlessly as if he couldn't or wouldn't settle down. And Sirius grinned at him, and then he ducked back into the loo, grabbing a few other items he needed from the cupboards.

"Now, now, Mr Black. I realize you are uncomfortable, however; I shall attempt to remedy that if you would just tell me your symptoms."

Sirius leaned back out the door of the loo, raising his brows at Severus.

Severus froze then looked back over his shoulder, the most incredulous look on his face. Sirius just stared at him, waiting, and then he saw the comprehension and the calculating expression take hold before the most pitiful pout curved Severus' lip. Sirius bowed his head, trying not to laugh and cleared his throat.

"I...I'll be fine."

"Come, come now. I can't help if you won't let me."

Severus' cheeks pinked this time and he looked up. Sirius blinked. He hadn't been expecting that since it was especially rare for Severus to allow any sort of emotion free to show so blatantly. 

"Yes?"

"I feel out of sorts."

"Oh?"

Severus nodded.

"Let me take a look then and we'll see what's about."

Severus shook his head.

Sirius approached the bed and set his supplies on the nightstand. "And why not?"

"Because I don't feel well."

"Hence the need for me to give you a look. Don't be difficult."

Severus narrowed his eyes and rolled over.

Sirius grabbed Severus's shoulder and prevented him from turning his back to him.

"Let go of me."

"I don't think so." Sirius climbed up on the bed, holding Severus down by his shoulders.

Severus struggled, writhing on the bed, and Sirius pressed down on him harder. "You bastard!"

"My parents were married at the time of my birth, thank you very much," Sirius ground out and straddled Severus. He leaned on him, holding him down with his body weight and cupped his face in his hands. "Severus, look at me."

Severus huffed out a breath and opened one eye.

Sirius stroked his thumbs over the sharp cut of Severus' cheekbones. "You will let me see if there is damage to your person."

Severus nodded and Sirius leaned down resting his forehead against Severus' for a moment. He kissed the crooked nose and endured the scowl then sat up. He grabbed Severus' wrist and wrapped his fingers around the rungs in the headboard.

"Don't move from that position." Sirius waited until he received a nod then climbed off. He adjusted his clothing after their tussle then smirked down at Severus.

"Now, Mr Black, please tell me how you _feel_." Sirius ran his fingers along Severus' cheek and frowned at the lack of stubble. He turned his hand over and ran the back of it along Severus's cheek then down his throat.

Severus' eyes drifted close and he moaned. "I-I..."

Sirius trailed his fingers over the scars from Nagini, his thumbs digging into his shoulders and then back along his collar bones. "Are you sensitive here? You seem to have some bruising."

Severus swallowed and Sirius rubbed over Severus' Adam's apple, pressing lightly against the bobbing muscle. Severus' breath caught and his eyes opened. He nodded at Sirius

Sirius stared down at him and closed his hand around Severus' throat, squeezing gently. Severus' throat worked under his hand and Sirius held him for just a moment, watching Severus' color and how deeply he breathed before letting go, easing his grip but not letting his hand leave the area.

Severus swallowed again then answered Sirius' question. "The area is mostly numb with the exception of the skin outside the scars." He averted his eyes. "I'm afraid it's not much to look at but it doesn't inhibit me from functioning."

Sirius narrowed his eyes and closed his hand about Severus' throat once more. "You let me be the judge of that."

The sound that escaped could hardly be called a sound at all but Sirius kept his eyes Severus, and just when the blackness of his pupil began to blow wide, Sirius let go. "Anything else before we move on?" He rubbed his thumb over Severus's throat and scratched his nails along the scars. "Your skin is unusually soft here."

Severus hissed. "I am a potion master. Quality ingredients make for superior products to care for even such substandard skin as this."

Sirius shook his head. "Be that as it may, your face should feel like a man's not a baby's arse."

"You go about touching baby's arses then, do you?"

Sirius tapped Severus' cheek lightly but hard enough for a bit of color to blossom on his skin. "Such cheek."

"Don't hit me like that again," Severus snarled, but kept his hands firmly wrapped about the headboard.

Sirius leaned down almost nose to nose with Severus. "Don't give me a reason then." He smacked Severus' other cheek to give him matching blushes on each side, then grabbed his jaw, holding his head steady. He forced their mouths together, biting on Severus's lips and pushing his tongue into Severus' mouth.

Severus whimpered as their teeth clacked together and his tongue got between Sirius' teeth. The tip was nipped and he jerked away, tasting the metallic tinge of copper. He looked up at Sirius, at the small stain of crimson on his lips before he licked it away and grinned. "Make me."

Sirius' eyes widened a fraction then decided to change tactics and nodded at him. "As you wish."

Sirius turned and picked through the items he'd set on the table. "Now, I need to ask you about your work. These burns and bruises, I can treat but since your line of work puts you in contact with various ingredients, we want to avoid any adverse reactions." Smiling, he turned and looked down at Severus, showing him two phials..

Severus arched a brow, narrowing his eyes as he inspected the bottles, then huffed and looked down. "It was a potion," he maintained. "I do not believe that the two will interact negatively."

Sirius sighed. He wanted to know what Severus had been working on to cause these injuries as well as the cause of the changes to his person. "Very well. Let me treat this bruise first, since it looks the worst. The burns are little less than first degree."

Rolling the phial in his hands, Sirius mixed the potion then tipped some out into his palm and emulsified it. "I'm going to touch you now," he murmured.

Severus tensed then relaxed as Sirius smoothed his fingers gently over the bruised area. He bit his lip, trying not to moan. He wriggled under the attention but didn't let go of the headboard.

"Any pain?" Sirius swirled his hand over Severus' chest, carefully and gently adding more pressure as he smoothed the bruise paste into Severus' skin. He watched the purple begin to fade before he scratched over the peaked tip.

"No," Severus whispered and swallowed. "No pain to that area at all."

Sirius nodded, trailing his fingers to Severus' other nipple and giving it the same treatment and smirking as Severus' eyes fell shut. Then he tweaked the skin sharply.

"Ow!"

"Ah, painful?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "Just surprised. I am unused to such," he licked his lips as he fought to find the right words because Sirius' fingers continued to stroke and tease over his chest. "indelicate bedside manner."

Sirius' mouth twisted. "I'll let the matron know how you feel. Shall we move on to the burns? They are minor but considerable in number."

Severus let go a breath as Sirius took his fingers away. He glanced down and looked at the various red marks on his arms, chest and abdomen. He also felt the chemical reaction to the potion and wondered if the burn serum would reverse the effects. He looked up at Sirius, though, and said nothing but nodded. 

Sirius warmed the serum and stroked the potion onto the reddened skin, watching the evidence of Severus' experiment vanish as if it had never been. As he rubbed and touched, he noticed, still, how taut Severus' skin was, how smooth his body felt and how tented Severus' pants had become.

He glanced up at Severus, taking in the flushed color on his face and his short pants as Sirius stroked his body. He drew his wand and Vanished Severus' pants, his eyes widening at the sight that greeted him.

Severus' eyes flew open and he covered himself, glaring up at Sirius. "What did you do that for?"

"Tell me about the potion."

Severus looked away. 

"Talk. Now," Sirius growled.

"My experimental failures are none of your concern."

Sirius bent and grabbed Severus' face. "They are when your physical self is concerned. "Severus, your skin has changed, the patterns of your hair--the amount of hair-- Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"Vanity sells," Severus muttered, not looking at Sirius despite the grip on his face. "But it isn't for everyone."

"For being so intelligent, you are stupid sometimes." 

Severus narrowed his eyes. "You don't understand. You've never needed such things." He snapped his mouth shut and jerked his face away.

"No, I think I do, understand that is, and you're wrong." Sirius touched the scars on Severus' neck, then forced him to turn his head. He slid one finger down the slope of the hawk's beak nose and across the sharp cheekbones. He tugged Severus' fingers from around the headboard and held out Severus' arm and then touched the Dark Mark.

Severus froze, watching Sirius outline the Mark with his nails.

Noticeably lighter since the war had ended, the tattoo was still visible, though. Still radiated with menace and even caused pain, sometimes, though no taint of Voldemort's influence remained. It was just a dark curse scar. The magic had been dark, the intent to apply it equally malicious, and it had chemically and physically altered Severus, irrevocably.

Sirius had treated imprisoned Death Eaters during his training that had cut off their arms to remove the Mark, and though phantom pain in limbs of amputees was common, these patients suffered from something more insidious. It had given him nightmares almost bad enough to rival some of the dreams from Azkaban. But still, this too, was part of Severus and Sirius was going to show him he understood. Force him to see, that while the physical was important, it wasn't everything. 

Severus jerked then, tugging at his arm but Sirius held fast and shook his head at him, continuing to touch the Mark. "These things are you and I wouldn't change anything about them; they made you who you are."

"You definitely need those glasses, new ones even, perhaps."

Sirius chuckled and pressed his lips to the inked skin. "You've thrown me completely out of my space, but we can remedy that, too."

"I don't like this game any longer." Severus shuddered though, as Sirius scraped his teeth along his arm and down to his wrist.

"The pout is impressive, but I don't want to see or hear it," Sirius told him. "Finish telling me about the potions."

Severus' mouth worked then he muttered. "Anti-Scarification Potions."

Sirius sucked on a breath, but said nothing as he licked Severus' wrist then sucked on the pulse point. He hummed, though, to encourage Severus to keep talking then moved on to Severus' hand, rubbing his palm and pulling on his fingers before sucking one long, stained digit into his mouth.

Severus' breathing skipped then he spoke, softly. "Tried to mix a Beautifying Potion with the qualities of the Ageing Potion. I substituted some ingredients to rejuvenate instead of desecrate, and it worked. On parchment. On a plant, but only temporarily."

More pants and Sirius could hear Severus licking his lips. "The parchment smoothed as if the processing hadn't ever occurred. I could feel the animal hide's fur begin to grow once more. Then it stiffened and became rough and leathery once more. The rose bloomed, the petals tightly packed into a bud and the colour so purely white, it was as if nothing had ever touched it. It blossomed, unfurling and showing off the beauty Mother Nature had graced it with--"

He stopped and just breathed.

Sirius let go of Severus' thumb with a pop then blew over the damp skin and asked hesitantly. "Did it kill the plant?"

The silence was heavy and it made Sirius' heart ache. What had Severus done to himself?

Sirius looked up at him when he didn't answer. The flush of colour was back on Severus' cheeks, that vein which stuck up when he was angry throbbed with his pulse, and his eyes were shut, squeezed tightly as if he could block seeing the incident he described. Sirius asked again. "Did you kill the plant?"

"No," Severus barked, but kept his eyes closed. "But it returned to its previous state. The petals yellowed and aged, drying out and returned back to the stock ingredient I always keep on hand."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. He cleared his throat. "And the explosion?"

Severus' cheeks pinked even more and Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Severus?"

Severus huffed. "An over application of temper."

Sirius snorted. "Right. Well, how long do you think the effects will last?"

"It took ten minutes for the roses to wither after three drops."

Sirius grinned. "This nubile body is mine to do with as I please then for…?"

Severus snorted. "Several hours most likely. I was completely soaked through even though I Apparated up from the cellar. The effects only ceased whilst I bathed, but even then I could feel the changes through the soap and cleansers, and it wasn't until the water ran clear that the effects diminished."

Sirius pressed a kiss to Severus' palm. "Right then. First thing we do is fix that mess at your cock."

Severus' eyes snapped open. "What?"

Chuckling, Sirius stood. "You just checked to make certain the bits survived and nothing else, yeah?"

Severus nodded. 

"We need to trim things up a bit cause it looks like you were a bit dodgy on your aim with a Shaving Spell. And I think your potion forced some regeneration there that just might need something abit stronger than magic can handle."

"What?" Severus lifted his head, eyes bulging as he looked down at his cock.

The trail leading down his stomach had thinned to a few hairs then exploded into a triangle of wild and dark, curly hairs but only on the right side of his body. The left side of his pubic area was bare as a baby's bottom then the ring of hair picked up again around the base of his cock, running even further south over his balls. 

"Merlin!"

"Right. I can fix this," Sirius chirped and placed Severus' arm back on the headboard. "You must be very still now and trust me."

Severus nodded and Sirius lifted his wand and Summoned his shaving implements from the loo. A mug and brush, a strap, and his straight edge razor flew into the room, followed by a towel. With another flick, Sirius wet and warmed the towel and swaddled Severus' groin, the tip of his prick just peeking out the white towel.

Severus moaned at the damp heat then gasped. "Oh, gods. You're going to..."

"Yes, I am. Now be very, very still."

Sirius stirred his wand into the mug, frothing up a huge amount of lather. Hooking the strap to the nightstand, Sirius stropped the razor, making certain it was sharp and even, then set it beside the foaming cup.

Severus panted as he watched, eyes a bit wild as Sirius unwrapped his cock. His pale skin was reddened from the heat of the towel and he moaned as Sirius swirled the brush over the area. Arching slightly when Sirius ran the brush over his balls, Severus squeezed the headboard and bit his lip. "I trust you."

"I know you do, love," Sirius murmured and pressed a kiss to Severus' mouth. "Here we go, and once again; don't move."

The blade was cold against his flesh but Severus held on to the headboard and watched.

The steel snicked against the hairs and lather. Sirius hummed, his thumb stroking along Severus' hip as he shaved away the hair. "You are doing so well."

Severus looked down, watching as the blade came perilously close to the root of his dick and Sirius' pushed it flat over his balls gently scraping away the hair before removing the blade from his skin and wiping away the lather on the towel.

"Almost done. Let me get the underside."

Pressing Severus' prick flat against his stomach, Sirius stretched out the wrinkled skin of his balls and then carefully shaved away the hair there, too. He moved the razor and murmured. "Spread your legs some."

Severus swallowed and did as bid, and felt the lather smooth over his skin before the coolness of the blade ran along after it.

"All done," Sirius said and wrapped another warm, wet towel over Severus.

Severus relaxed, shifting slightly on the bed. The sensation of the bare skin new and different. He wasn't certain if he liked it or not but it was definitely different.

"Now, we'll continue with your check-up."

Startled, Severus glanced up at Sirius. "What?"

Sirius chuckled. "You didn't think you'd actually escape that now, did you? Experimenting on yourself, causing several minor injuries. Oh, no," he laughed again and pinned Severus with a look. "I need to check everything."

"You are an evil, sadistic bastard, Black."

"I know, Severus. I learned from the best." Sirius gathered up the shaving implements. "Relax for a moment and I'll be right back. Do you need anything?"

Severus sat up and shook his head. "An escape from your insanity."

"Shouldn't have said yes, then, darling."

Severus just growled at him, swiping the towel from his crotch and inspecting Sirius' work as he cleaned away the last bits of shaving foam. He shivered as his skin cooled, the area ultra sensitive from being denuded.

"Now, that we've set you to rights, I just want to check out your vitals, be certain everything is on the up and up," Sirius began as he padded out of the loo.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "You've rubbed on me, smacked me around and shaved me naked, what other humiliations do you want to inflict on my person?"

Sirius grinned. "Perhaps just a prick or two…"

Severus snorted.

Sirius continued. "And that should do it."

"No needles."

"No?"

"No. I can't believe you had to ask."

Sirius shrugged and sat on the side of the bed. He rubbed his thumb along Severus' hip then eased him back on the bed. "Lie on your side. We'll start with your temperature."

Severus stiffened. "I don't think so."

"Most accurate way to test it, love. Relax. Won't hurt a bit."

Severus shook his head and struggled against Sirius. 

"Let me go!"

"We've talked about this," Sirius ground out as he grappled with Severus. "I need to check you over and you need to let me."

Severus shook his head. 

"You are going to force me?"

Severus nodded.

"You aren't going to like the outcome of that."

"You can't make me do anything," Severus snarled.

"I believe we discussed this and you, in fact, said 'make me'," Sirius grunted as they struggled across the surface of the bed and he decided the best course of action.

"You aren't doing a very good job of it then, are you?" Severus panted.

Sirius eased back, let Severus fight, then fell forward onto Severus' stomach on the bed. He rolled and using just a bit of leverage and the learned skills on taking down belligerent patients. He folded Severus up, lengthwise, legs toward his head and had Severus neatly tucked up under him in just a few moments. 

Pinned, on his back, with Sirius across his body and one arm wrapped about his knees, brought his legs up in the air, tying him into a tidy package and Severus panted. The position, and the ease with which Sirius had subdued him was humiliating. So embarassed by the swiftness, he didn't notice Sirius shifting and was also unprepared for the hard, sharp smack across his bum.

"Ow!"

"I warned you, didn't I?"

Sirius held Severus' legs up, exposing his thighs and bum, reared back, and spanked his hand across Severus' bottom just where the curve of his bum met the thigh. The sting of the taut skin across his palm hurt and the loud slap echoed in the room, but Sirius spanked Severus again. The position was awkward, but it gave him a goodly amount of area to tan, and he knew the maximum amount of pain.

They'd both hurt after this but it would take some of the steam out of Severus' head. He'd scared the hell out of Sirius. He swung again, layering the swats across both cheeks.

With each contact of Sirius' hand, Severus flinched. The pain was hot and strong, and he couldn't even wriggle to try and move into or away from the spanking. His skin warmed and he swallowed as smack after smack rained down on his bum. It hurt but beyond that it forced him to consider what he'd done and why, and to think about how Sirius had been acting. His throat closed up and he bit his lip, squeezing his eyes closed and enduring the pain as he'd always done.

It was then he heard Sirius speaking over the spanking. He swallowed hard again, and listened as the blows continued and Sirius' voice strained.

"... Normally don't worry when you experiment but to see you burnt and bruised. Knowing something was wrong with you, and for you to deny it, really irritated the fuck out of me. You. Were. Hurt."

Sirius punctuated that last sentence, each word with a hard swat and Severus realized then why and what exactly had happened. He gave in, gasping and letting go as tears welled up. "I-I'm sorry," he breathed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please!"

Sirius started and looked down at Severus, gave him one more spank then eased his legs down. He sat down and gathered Severus up in his arms. "I know, love, I know. And it's over." He pressed a kiss to Severus' temple and rocked him. "It's over and done."

Severus clung to Sirius, tears still running down his face and he sucked up a breath through his nose. His arse was hot, his pride stung and yet, this was unlike the beatings he'd ever received from his Da or at a meeting. He felt Sirius' lips against his hair again and shifted, hissing as his arse rubbed across Sirius trousers.

Sirius sighed. "Shh. Let me take care of that in a moment." he tipped Severus' face up and wiped away the tears with his fingers. "Better?"

Severus frowned then nodded and reached for the towel Sirius had used earlier. He nearly snarled at Sirius when it was tugged from his fingers, but Severus allowed Sirius to finish cleaning his face then rested his head on Sirius' shoulder. "Surprisingly, yes."

Sirius chuckled. "Then it was worth it."

Severus snorted. "I suppose."

"I'm still going to finish my exam."

Severus looked up at Sirius, met his grey eyes then nodded. "As you wish," he replied softly.

Sirius smiled at him. "Let's have a look then."

Severus eased back, rolling half on to his front and presenting his bum to Sirius.

"Lovely," Sirius murmured and Severus laughed.

"Sallow and now, most likely blotchy as well. You _do_ need new glasses."

Sirius sighed as he grabbed a pot of salve and shook it. "I suppose one thrashing couldn't take the snark out of you for long."

"It never worked for Da, or anyone else for that matter."

Sirius stiffened. "You do know that had nothing to do with it, correct?"

Severus looked over his shoulder at Sirius. "I do. You aren't him," he said quietly. He smirked. "Now, are you going to soothe my bum or just look at it?"

Sirius shook his head. "Just for that…" He tipped the pot over Severus' bottom, not bothering to warm the lotion before smoothing it over his skin.

Severus yelped and glared at Sirius. "Bastard," he hissed.

Sirius grinned. "We've had this discussion already, I believe."

Severus nodded and moaned. "Yes, and yet, it still doesn't change things." He folded his arms under him and rested his head on them. Closing his eyes, he sighed as Sirius rubbed the lotion in over his stinging bottom then moved on to his thighs. "I could get used to this."

Humming as he worked, Sirius added more lotion. "I'm certain you could. Spread your thighs."

Severus compiled, the burning of the hot skin cooling with the application of the lotion even as the swipe of Sirius' hand reminded him of the punishment. He made a noise of discontent when Sirius removed his hands. "That's it?"

"For now."

Sirius' hands returned, parting his cheeks and warmed slickness rubbed over his anus. Sirius' blunt finger teased his opening and Severus spread his legs a bit more. "Mmm," he groaned as just the tip slipped inside of him.

"Hold still now," Sirius whispered, and eased his finger out of Severus, replacing it with the thermometer. 

Severus gasped but remained still. "You do know I am plotting revenge as we speak."

Sirius laughed. "Do your worst."

"I shall."

Sirius lightly pinched Severus' bum and Severus gasped.

"37.5, normal as can be, all things considered."

Severus growled at him, then sucked in a breath as Sirius tapped his arse again. "Anything else you have in mind?"

"Oh, yes," Sirius said and Severus looked at him again. "Think you can stand pressure on your bum?"

"Since you've continued to prod me, I suppose it wouldn't be too bad. Why?"

"One more check, and I promise this you'll enjoy."

Severus eyed him then nodded.

"Roll over and bring your knees up, let them fall to the side and relax," Sirius ordered.

Severus complied, settling gingerly on his back and sighing as the constant pressure relieved more of the sting of his arse. His prick, neatly shaven, was half-erect from the play Sirius had just subjected him to, and he felt his face flame in response as he realized just how much he'd enjoyed everything they'd done despite himself.

Sirius eyed him and smiled. "You know I love you, yeah?"

Severus smirked. "Why else would I put up with you?"

Sirius shook his head and drew in a breath as Severus opened his legs, letting his thighs fall apart and spread him out on the bed. "Absolutely lovely and all mine."

Severus pressed his face into the pillows, face burning even though the words were pleasing to hear. "Definitely need to see the Oculist and soon."

"Shut it, you. My eyes are fine," Sirius settled between Severus' legs and ran a finger down his prick.

Severus canted his hips, pressing his prick against Sirius' finger. "Although feeling your way about has merit."

Sirius nodded. "Thought you'd enjoy that." He cupped Severus' sac and leaned down, nuzzling his skin. He breathed across Severus' balls then licked his wrinkled flesh, swirling his tongue over newly cleaned skin until he licked up the length to the tip of Severus' dick.

"Oh! I like this bedside manner much better than the other," Severus offered.

Sirius hummed and continued his oral exploration. "We are just going to check to make certain everything is in working order, Mr Black."

Severus folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes. "By all means then continue."

Sirius kissed the tip of Severus' prick then eased back and coated his fingers with lube. He rubbed across Severus' anus, easing just one finger inside of him and withdrawing it slowly. He pressed in again, pushing deeper this time searching out Severus' prostate.

When Severus grunted, Sirius knew he'd found it and on the next stroke in he added more lube and a second finger. He pressed hard and rubbed back and forth over the little knob of flesh, slowing his motions as he watched Severus.

Severus shifted when Sirius touched his prostate, the spark of arousal flared through him and tingled his limbs. The constant pressure built the longer Sirius rubbed and he wriggled. The sensation was different than sex or even when Sirius just prepared him for sex. "Oh. Oh Gods." 

Seminal fluid welled up, and Sirius shifted, running a finger up the length of Severus' shaft and massaging the underside of his cock as he continued to milk Severus' prostate. "A prostate massage can be an intense experience, let me know if you feel any discomfort, Mr Black."

The only answer Severus could give was moans and groans. He fisted his hands in the sheets, fingers flexing as his hips moved minutely with each of Sirius' motions.

Sirius swallowed as he watched Severus, continuing to touch him even as his cock ached to be buried deep within Severus. He licked his lips, though, and waited.

"Sirius!" Severus' body stiffened and arched.

Sirius wrapped his hand completely around Severus' cock and stroked. Severus came with a shuddering sound and semen shot from his prick, and still, Sirius rubbed against his prostate. Milky-white splats of come landed on Severus' thigh and belly, hot little spots decorating his skin and Sirius' fist.

"Ah! Oh, gods. Fuck!"

Rising up over Severus, Sirius eased his fingers free. He licked up the streaks of semen, running his tongue over Severus' shivering body and overly sensitive skin then rested his chin on one damp, quivering thigh.

Severus huffed and panted, trying to calm after the intensity of the orgasm, barely feeling the rough scratchiness of Sirius' chin on his leg. He reached down and tangled his fingers in the satiny curls of Sirius' hair and sighed.

"Feeling better, Mr Black?"

Severus smirked. "Infinitely."

"Just lie there for a few moments, allow your body to relax and recover," Sirius murmured as he stroked Severus' thigh. He waited, watching as Severus' body unclenched and sagged into the sheets. In a quick move, Sirius shifted to his knees, wand tapping on his thigh and Banishing his trousers. Lube splashed over his groin and spilled out onto the bed.

Severus opened one eye and smirked at him, his legs coming up even as Sirius moved closer. He wrapped his limbs around Sirius, holding him tight as Sirius struggled with his prick, fumbling to get himself seated and pushed into Severus.

Severus clenched down, his muscles tight, though relaxed, and felt Sirius' entire length press inside of him. He groaned and arched, moving with Sirius' thrusts. He wrapped limp arms around Sirius' back and threaded his fingers into the long, dark curls. Smirking up at Sirius, he whispered, "Love you, old dog."

Sirius sucked in a breath, looking down at Severus then he grinned and slanted his mouth over Severus'. He drew back and slammed forward, the thrust hard and firm. Slow and even.

Severus clung to Sirius, each movement rocking them both across the bed. Each push of Sirius' body forcing its way into his own, deliciously rough and exactly what he needed. He dug his fingers into Sirius' scalp, holding on to his hair as Sirius' pants huffed across his neck. His prick gave a half hearted twitch, unable to respond but trying nonetheless as Sirius fucked him.

Sirius buried his face in Severus' throat, licking the skin and tasting the salt and sweat pooling in the hollow of his collarbones. He sucked on the bones and moved faster, slowly losing control in the scent and taste of Severus. Pistoning his hips in and out, he groaned and arched, gathering Severus to him as he drove his body to climax.

Severus tugged hard on the strands of hair tangled in his fingers, his toes digging into Sirius' calves and felt Sirius' teeth nip into his flesh as his body tightened. He sighed and relaxed, waiting out the rush until Sirius collapsed, spent, on top of him.

With a groan, Sirius rolled he and Severus to the side, trying to stay inside him as long as possible. He looked up and pressed his mouth to Severus' thin lips and smiled. "All better, now?"

"Oh, quite," Severus yawned, shifting and reaching down, Summoning Sirius' wand with a flick of his fingers. A swish through the air cleaned away the afters as Sirius slipped from his body and he snuggled back into the warmth of his body.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus, closed his eyes and kissed his temple. "I feel better now as well."

"Excellent, because I am already planning my retaliation," Severus drawled and Noxed the lights plunging the room into darkness.

The End


	2. Nursemaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius needs something from Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to [Playing Healer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1036587), but I think it could stand alone.

** Nursemaid **

For someone so lithe, Severus put off an amazing amount of heat. Sirius could barely remain snuggled close to him despite wanting to do. He shifted, and in his sleep, Severus rolled toward him, seeking out the silent reassurance that he was there.

Sirius yawned and rested a hand on Severus' back in the darkness, He smoothed his palm over Severus' skin, feeling the tautness from the potion. He was tempted to wake Severus again just to have him snarl at him, but Severus needed to rest. They'd hit several highs and hard moments earlier; not something Severus often submitted to or indulged in often enough, Sirius thought. Severus was almost always catering to Sirius' needs when they indulged. It was a rare and guilty pleasure when Sirius could wrongfoot Severus and pull him into some play that, while technically had been Sirius' way of checking him over, also had other benefits for them both. It was his own fault he felt fidgety now, he knew, as Severus was right there beside him.

Still, his mind was whirling, and he tightened his arms around Severus, trying to dispel the sinking sensation inside of him. He'd made certain Severus was well and had asserted that biological imperative that the danger had passed, his husband was well, despite the accident, and yet, he still felt a sort of restless. 

Severus huffed and shifted away from Sirius as if he could tell that Sirius wasn't quite settled, and was intent on disturbing him. Sirius chuckled softly and rose from bed, taking time to cover Severus with the sheet and duvet so he wouldn't return to blocks of ice Severus called feet.

Severus mumbled something and buried his face in the pillow. Sirius shook his head, and even though he couldn't see much in the darkness of the room, he reached out and ran a hand through Severus' coarse hair. Straight as a board and rough in spite of the recent shampoo, he carded his fingers through the blackness, taking a measure of comfort in the fact that he could and not be ridiculed for doing so.

Bending, Sirius placed a gentle kiss to the top of Severus' head then grabbed his wand and padded into the loo. Placing a Silencing Charm on the tub to dampen the water's splashing and a Muffling Charm on the door, he bathed, soaking languidly in almost too hot water for several minutes. He washed and shampooed his hair before rinsing and wrapped the towel around his waist as he stepped free of the tub

The Silencing Charm also took care of the drain's gurgling and once the tub was empty he cancel the charms. Drying off, he then slipped on Severus' dressing gown, inhaling the sharp and spicy scent of his shaving potion that had soaked into the collar. Relaxing as though the bath was, a small bit of restlessness remained and Sirius sighed at his reflection in the mirror.

Carefully trying to be as quiet as possible, Sirius left the loo, and went back to check on Severus. He still slept the sleep of the well sated, so Sirius touched and combed his hair once more then left the bedroom, padding down the stairs. He picked up his paper and pencil to finish his crossword and entered the kitchen. Kreacher grunted at him as Sirius flicked on the gas lights, and Kreacher rolled over in his berth.

"Don't mind me, you little worm," Sirius drawled. "I'll prepare my own tea."

"As the blood traitor master wishes," Kreacher yawned and tugged a ratty blanket up over his head.

Sirius rolled his eyes and settled his paper on the table. He rummaged through the cabinets and found Severus' bottle of elf made wine first before spotting the tea tin. Deciding that a small bit of the wine might relax him better than even the bath had or the tea would, he poured a glass and slid on to the bench of the table.

The scent of the wine drifted to him and he inhaled the dark rich smells of the oaken barrels which the grapes had been fermented in, as well as the sweet and tanginess of the fruit themselves. He could quite discern all the different aromas and bouquets as Severus could, but he drew in another breath before sipping the wine, and enjoyed it all the same. The flavours floated in his mouth, sparked along his tongue as he swallowed the first drink and breathed in fresh air.

The tannins were ripe with taste and he savoured that first sip before taking another. Crossword forgotten, He closed his eyes, bowing his head as he felt the wine warm him from the inside, and he sighed.

"What are you doing down here?"

Severus' grumble forced a smile on to Sirius' face and he looked up at him.

Severus stood in the doorway, leaning slightly on the jamb, and was wrapped in Sirius' dressing gown. The deep red enhanced Severus' paleness, sending a spike of arousal though Sirius, even if the snarl on Severus' face gave away his dissatisfaction in having to wear the robe.

"Just relaxing. Why?"

Severus' mouth twitched and Sirius attempted to match Severus' eyebrow arch. His own bushy brows couldn't quite pull off the look and Severus' mouth quirked even higher on one side. 

"I was cold as you left the blankets in a disarray after departing."

Sirius licked his lips, trying not to smile since he knew he'd tucked Severus in nicely, and asked, "Shall I return then to keep you warm?" 

"I think it would be to your advantage as it will be frightfully cold tonight on the chesterfield." 

Standing, Sirius nodded, and Severus sauntered forward, reaching out to take a drink of the wine Sirius had poured. Together, they made short work on the glass and Sirius placed the empty flute into the sink and ran water in it.

He followed the swishing and flowing ends of his robe, and wondered how in the hell Severus made something short like that move just like his other robes. He leered as he caught a glimpse of a pale arsecheek and that little freckle as Severus disrobed and sprawled out on the bed.

A lone candle burned, giving low light to the room, and Sirius looked at Severus as he shuffled his way beneath the blankets. He held up one end for Sirius and arched a brow.

Sirius dropped the robe on the floor and slid underneath the raised bedding. Severus dropped the sheets on Sirius and turned his head, blowing out the candle then settled down beside him. Sirius laid back and gasped as Severus' chilled hand wrapped around his cock.

"Merlin!"

"No, just Severus, and I told you I was cold." Severus snorted and squeezed his prick again.

Sirius chuckled and shivered, Severus' hand warming on his flesh even as his cock decided to firm.

Severus stroked and Sirius bucked into the warming fingers. Severus leaned across him and rested his head on Sirius' chest, his tongue sliding out to slid wetly over his skin.

"Look at you, ready to go again so soon," Severus drawled then nibbled on the firming bud of Sirius' nipple. 

Sirius moaned and nodded, even though Severus most likely couldn't see him. "You know us old dogs, always up for anything," he breathed.

Severus hummed as he wrapped his lips around the peak nipple and sucked, his hand still moving over Sirius' dick, stroking and tugging his foreskin up over the tip of his cock.

Sirius closed his eyes, letting Severus touch him, and revelling in the sensations. He moved his hips, trying his best to cant up into each pull, but could only just move against the weight of Severus spread across him.

Threading his hands into the mass of rough strands on Severus' head, Sirius tugged. "Come up here."

Severus complied and fused his mouth to Sirius'. His tongue glided unhurried along Sirius', dipping along his teeth and the top of his palette, and all Sirius could do was moan and suckle the slow moving muscle. The wine mingled with Severus' own unique taste, and Sirius held his face, fingers stroking through his hair for several long moments. This was what he'd needed. This extra bit of comfort, and the restlessness in him settled into a low and rumbling purr of arousal and desire.

Severus pulled away and Sirius gave an embarrassing whimper of sound which was followed by a dark chuckle from Severus. Then, the blankets were ripped away and the weight of Severus' prick bumped against his mouth and Sirius shouted as his own cock was enveloped in wet heat. Long, spidery fingers graced over his balls, tugging gently on his short and curlies before lifting the heavy weight of his sac.They scratched gently along his perineum and lower to the entrance of his body.

Severus pulled on his thigh and Sirius rolled to him, turning his head and sucking Severus' cock in his mouth. Severus groaned and Sirius heard a whistle of something flying through the air. Their lube smacked into Severus' palm and then the hotness of Severus' mouth was back, contrasting with the cool slick.

Sirius hummed around Severus' cock when Severus' finger eased inside of him. A slow slide of the length in and out of his body, and all Sirius could do was suckle the cock in his mouth as Severus played his body like a finely tuned instrument.

Back and forth Severus' head bobbed, the air a quick and sudden chill along his exposed cock, before Severus' mouth dropped down him again. In and out, his fingers stroked and a second one entered him, both striking his prostate unerringly.

Sirius cradled Severus' cock in his mouth, and Severus held still while Sirius canted his hips into Severus' face and back onto his fingers. He sucked when he wasn't lost in the sensations Severus slowly perpetuated on his body, which wasn't often, until he tossed back his head, his body stiffening all over as his orgasm rushed through his limbs and out his prick.

Little licks along the softening length of Sirius' prick drew him back into his body and Sirius buried his face in Severus' groin, rubbing his face along his pelvis and over bare pubic area.

Severus' smooth skin, his cleanly shaven sac brushed up against Sirius' evening stubble, and Sirius felt Severus shudder and jerk. He drew in deep breaths of air, trying to stay silent as his body endured the new sensations of denuded skin against skin. Sirius turned his head, sliding his face along Severus' thighs before Sirius licked the tip of Severus' prick and swallowed his length down. 

Severus cried out then and pushed his hips forward once, twice and on the third tilt, Sirius tasted the spill of his semen, swallowed it down, and gave his own tiny bit of cleaning to the softening flesh in his mouth.

His choice lolly was withdrawn, and Severus' mouth closed over his, once again tangling his tongue with Severus' as their individual tastes, bitter and salty, mixed with the lingering sweetness of the wine.

Severus sighed as he pulled away and he rested his head on Sirius' chest. The slickness magically gone from his long fingers as they carded carefully through Sirius' chest hair to tweak one nipple.

"You need a nursemaid," Severus' sated and smoky voice offered.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus, squeezing him tightly as he felt a yawn crack both their mouths. Severus' hot breath ghosted over his chest as it ended and he bent his head to press a kiss to Severus' hair. This time the satisfaction was more than complete and tugged on him, pulling them both toward sleep. "Got one, thanks."

"Indeed."

The End


End file.
